His Princess
by xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: "Let's play a game." Draco suggested with a smirk on his face "Hide and Seek. You'll hide and I'll seek, and if I find you, you will be mine." Hermione had always heard about the power of darkness, but when her father introduced her to Lord Malfoy she had never expected that darkness could be so alluring. Dramione A/U - Regency Era.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **1)** _This story was inspired from the picture above/cover image. I started writing a small scene and decided to turn it into a story._

 **2)** _I_ _was going to make it one-shot but it might have few more chapters._

 **3)** _This is AU. It's during the Regency Era (1811-1820)_

 **4)** _Draco, Hermione and everyone in the story are humans. There is not magic! (I was thinking about having magic but I decided to make things little harder)_

 **5** ) _English is not my first language therefore I'm so sorry if I had made mistakes_

 **6)** _There are other pairings like: Blaise/Gin, Blaise/Fleur, Harry/Gin, Draco/Hermione and Hermione/Viktor. You'll see who will end up with whom. ;)_

 **STORY DETAILS:** This is a Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger story. Alternate Reality entirely - Regency England. Characters will probably be OOC due to different time and different upbringing.

 **SUMMARY:** "Let's play a game." Draco suggested with a smirk on his face "Hide and Seek. You'll hide and I'll seek, and if I find you, you will be mine." Hermione had always heard about the allure power of darkness, but when her father introduced her to Lord Malfoy she had never expected that darkness would be so alluring. Dramione A/U - Regency Era.

 **TIMELINE:** Begin at 1814

This is my first Dramione story, so please go easy on me. I hesitated to post this story but after some support from facebook readers. I decided to go for it. **Please review, I worked really hard for this and your opinion would help me become better.**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't know Harry Potter or any other characters, JK Rowling does. However I know the plot and some OCs.

* * *

 **His Princess**

 _By: xLonelyDreamerx_

 _London, England 1814_

The King's Ball could be deemed a success. The choicest members of the army were also present, the ballroom packed and the champagne flowed. Balls that were held by the King were extremely rare but tonight was the chance for many people to officially meet the princess; England's greatest jewelry and wished her happy birthday. Many people had heard of her but not many had seen her, the King's daughter was always careful when she wanted to go outdoors.

"Ah, good evening Draco. I am pleased you could join us." King Alexander greeted the young boy.

Draco smiled at the King, "I could not miss the birthday celebration, your Majesty." he responded respectably. "So where is your mysterious daughter I've heard so much about?" he asked grinning slyly as they slowly walked amongst the other guests. He was quite curious to meet the infamous girl.

King Granger smiled fondly and Draco could tell; the king's daughter was the apple of his eyes. "Fashionably late," he replied as the young man took in the sigh around him once more, "She likes to make an entrance," he continued as he looked around, searching for his daughter.

"Here she is," he said half-smiling and he slowly turned around while the King pointed towards a figure that was slowly descending the stairs.

The girl, though she was still hidden behind other guests, walked towards them. The guests were bowing and Draco strained his neck, still in attempt to see her.

The guests slowly moved away and he finally laid his eyes on her. She was an exquisite beauty; her brown curly hair was caught up in a way that made her appear even more elegantly, her pink gown hugged her curves and left the fair skin of her shoulders and arms bare.

King Granger placed his hand softly behind the girl's back as he gently told her, "My dear Hermione, may I introduce you to Lord Malfoy – son of Duke Lucius Malfoy."

Her brown eyes met his; both held their stare as she bowed slowly while his grey eyes followed her movements.

Draco's lips curled into an amusing smirk as she held out her gloved hand and he gently took it, kissing the back of her hand lightly. "Lord Malfoy is what my father is called," the blonde told the beautiful princess, "Please, call me Draco," his lips formed once again into a smirk.

Hermione pulled her hand back and nodded before turning to her father, "Father, I'm sure you have other guests to greet, why don't you let me and Lo- I mean _Draco_ to talk?"

The King looked at his daughter careful; she was his only child and he would burn the entire earth if it meant she would be happy. She was mature for her age and extremely intelligent, however, he knew his daughter could be quite the rule-breaker and the last thing he wanted was to make his old friend's son to run away. With a heavy sigh, he gave a polite smile at the young man before he nodded at his daughter.

Hermione turned back to Lord Malfoy and her gentle smile turn into a predatory one, "I wanted to thank you for coming here my Lord."

Draco raised an eyebrow upon hearing his title instead of his name but he did not question it, "Believe me, your Highness, it is my honor to be invited here."

"Oh I am sure it is."

A smirk suddenly appeared on his handsome face, "With all due respect your Highness, I believe you made a mistake by sending your father away."

"Oh?" she took a sip of champagne and asked, "And why would you say such a thing _my Lord_?"

His smirk deepened and his eyes shone with hidden mischief, "It is a very well know rule that if a lady under the age of thirty or if she's unmarried, she should never be alone with a man she is not related to without a chaperone – unless of course he's escorting her to church or the park early in the morning." he explained and the princess's smile faded and all traces of humor left her face.

"Well since you are so worried about my honor then I should probably leave you alone." there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm firmly but gentle, "Where are you going?"

Hermione raised a delicate eyebrow, "Well, I wouldn't want to disgrace you, by being with you."

"I assure you, my dear princess you would never bring shame to a man like me."

"A man like you?" she tasted the words and she frowned, not liking were their conversation was heading. "And what makes you different from other men?" she tilted her head to the side curiously.

His eyes widened slightly but he quickly composed himself and smirked confidently, "First of all, I'm a Malfoy," he said as if the fact explained everything, "My father has a lot of power which has already passed down to me and our his-"he was continuing when he was cut off by some lowly battler who had just spilled a drink to his expensive clothes.

"You!" he sneered, "How dare you dirt my clothes you useless filthy-"

"Enough!" Hermione glared at him and she placed a hand to the poor battler who was currently shaking in fear, "Don't worry, Neville, father won't hear about this. You may go." the clumsy butler quickly left before he could make things worse and the Princess turned back to the Duke's son.

If she was honest with herself, she had to admit that Lord Malfoy or _Draco_ as he had previously required to be called was incredibly handsome.

He was a slender man with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, and he had pale complexion, his rather sharp, pointed features made him appear powerful. But even with his haughty good looks, Hermione, still, couldn't forget his rudeness towards someone who was in lower class.

"Look Draco Malfoy, you may be _somewhat_ good looking but despite your handsomeness, you're just like any other man in this room; arrogant and self-centered."

Draco could only watch her walking away like a fool, without doing any movement to stop her. For the first time in his life, he was left speechless.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she finished talking with another guest who finally walked away. Taking a look at the handsome men that surrounded her who seemed to be anxious to dance with her, procure her refreshment and converse – she wondered if any of them would bravely come to her. The thought depressed her. She knew she needed to marry, her livelihood depended on it, but she had always hoped her heart would be captured by someone. So far, that didn't seem to be happening. While some rare gentlemen were kind and sweet, they didn't make her heart race or her blood sing.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize someone was talking to her. "Hermione?" a deep voice spoke, concerned.

The princess looked up and saw her favorite guest, "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seemed to be lost in your thoughts."

Hermione smiled apologetically and shook her head, "I'm sorry, what were you saying."

The man grabbed her small hand gently, "I was asking you if I could have the honor of dancing with you." his eyes sparkled with playfulness.

Hermione giggled as he placed her hand in the crook of his arm, leading her onto the middle of the dance floor. The ballroom was beautifully decorated with spring flowers and expensive garlands which lent a festive air to the event.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Viktor leaned down and spoke to her, his warm breath with a smile in it in her ear, as they started dancing. Dances were almost the only opportunity young men and women had to be on their own without a chaperone right next to them, and dancing provided the exciting chance of physical touch. Dances were long – one often spent 30 minutes with the same partner – so there was plenty of opportunity for flirtation, amorous glances, and pressing of hands, which caused Hermione to be anxious when she were to dance with a stranger. However Viktor was a friend and dancing with him always made her genuine happy.

"Why would ask that?" Was she really that easy to read?

"I have known you for years Hermione." Viktor stated, "I can tell when your eyes don't shine with happiness."

Hermione smiled and leaned slightly closer, "I'm happy when I'm with you, all the other people bore me" she whispered to him, "I mean I don't even know most of them." she threw a glance at the crowd. A sea of faces and names, a few she knew but many she did not. How was she to keep them all straight? And so many men, young and old and in between, looking at her with speculation, interest, and even few with a feverish besotted look in their eyes.

As they continued their dance Hermione saw Neville who once again had clumsily spilled a drink on another guest but luckily for him the man didn't appear to be angry and he was actually smiling at him, unlike Lord Malfoy who had been furious at the poor boy.

Speaking of Malfoy she suddenly saw him across the room, he was watching he as he drank a glass of champagne. _His eyes are so beautiful._ Hermione shook her head and mentally slapped herself at the thought, _the boy is a git and a true_ \- her thought was cut when she saw a rather beautiful woman approaching him. She was dressed in green silk net, her silvery-blonde hair were piled on her head and her skin was a nice shade of light.

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips and turned her face back to Viktor, she couldn't believe the nerve of Malfoy! How did he dare flirt with her when he already had a mistress?

"Is that his Ladybird?" Hermione asked, trying to appear disinteresting

Viktor raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"The one who is talking with Malfoy." she tried to ask casually.

Viktor looked at the direction she was pointing and when he understood about who she was talking about, he laughed, "Oh no. I'm actually surprise to see her with him; she's usually with the other men."

Brown eyes blinked in surprise, "She's a bit o' Muslin?" the brunette Princess eyed the woman who was currently laughing with Malfoy, "She doesn't look anything like that."

"I guess I picked wrong choice of words." Victor shook his head, "Lady Fleur is a chaperon, she's usually around other men because they're Draco's friends."

She opened her mouth to talk, "But-"

"Fleur is Draco's older sister."

Hermione blinked, why did that made her feel relief? "Why are you so interesting in her?"

"I um I'm not interested." she said with a blush on her cheeks, "Just curious." Viktor nodded and accepted her answer as they continued their dancing.

* * *

"What a beauty." Blaise murmured under his breath in his deep vibrato. "Hmm" he took a sip of wine.

"You have a bad taste my friend." Draco commented without looking at him.

Blaise didn't seem to be listening to him; he observed the way the red haired beauty moved around the ballroom.

To impress Blaise Zabini was difficult; to catch his attention was nearly impossible. However, the little Weasley girl had done both and without even lifting her finger. He knew his parents wouldn't exactly be pleased with his intentions towards the girl but it was too late now. He knew of the interest Ginevra held for the Snape boy but Blaise wouldn't go down without a fight; he was after all a stubborn man.

"You are saying that because you got rejected by the Princess." he laughed at his friend's expression, "She's quite a woman and very smart," he remarked, having spent some time earlier engaging a discussion of his economics and his job as barrister. "Bloody brilliant, actually," he complimented, "She even helped me figure out a way to protect my money better," he grinned cheekily.

Draco frowned as a rush of jealousy swept through him. "I _want_ her," he growled possessively, his eyes glued to her as she talked with a man whose face he could not see. His mind contemplated how to make the fantasy idea a reality.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You are not the only one." at his friend's glare he explained quickly, "Not me, you know I have my eyes set on my red maiden." his eyes narrowed as he watched sweet Ginevra arguing with one of her many brothers. "But as you can see there are other competitors." he pointed with the smirk at the foreign looking man.

"Who is he?"

Blaise ignored his question and placed his glass at the disk when he empted it, "If you excuse me, I have a maiden to woo." he licked his lips, inhaled a deep breath and walked towards the Wesley girl.

Meanwhile Draco tightened the grip on the glass he had been holding as he watched his princess dancing and laughing with the other man.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply as soon as he saw the familiar silver-blond hair beside him.

His sister paused for a small moment before answering him, "Now is that a way to talk to your sister, little brother?" Fleur said teasingly, "What has gotten you in such a fool mood?"

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored her, "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Blaise?" she asked casually as she glanced at her nails.

"He is trying to seduce the Weaslette again." he said disinterested.

"What?!" Fleur lost her compose for a moment before she gathered herself again, "What does he find in that harlot!" she said mostly to herself.

Draco chuckled, he knew his elder sister had been having feelings for his friend for a long while but he had always thought she would eventually get over it and move on. "Be careful sister, the jealousy makes you unattractive."

"Then that is something we have in common, judging by the way you are acting." she stated coolly, "Who is the girl and where is she to congratulate her?"

Instead of answering he asked his older sister a question as his eyes met with the Princess's brown ones, "She is dancing with a man I do not know."

Following his gaze, Fleur couldn't help but be surprise that her little brother was actually taken by the Princess, "He is Marquess Victor Krum." she recognized him, "He was born in Bulgaria but his parents moved to England when he was still an infant. So far he is her suitor most likely to propose. I've heard he is looking for a wife and Marquess Krum is friends with her from years back, he practically grew up with her."

Draco tried to ignore the stirring of jealousy. It stung that Marquess Krum who was lower status than him could see her publicly, spend time with her and be received in her home. He would change that, he knew he would. "You know sister you look quite beautiful on your new dress."

Fleur smirked, "Hmm such flattery. But I know you. You want something," she said with a pout.

"Only a better introduction" His gaze drifted to Princess Hermione. The Princess was even more beautiful as she glowed in the candlelight with a heavenly light. She had long stopped dancing with Krum and was now having another conversation with him for God knows what.

"A better?" she took an appraising glance at the young woman and when she noticed staring, she swatted his arm with her painted one. "You messed up, didn't you?"

Draco looked down, "She practically called me an arrogant pig and an stupid prat." he admitted slightly embarrassed.

"Well she wasn't exactly wrong." Fleur laughed and ignored his dark glare, "Thank heavens, you had the good sense to talk to me before speaking to her again." she patted his shoulder, "Don't worry little brother, I will help you with this."

Draco tore his gaze from Hermione, "I bow before your superior wisdom in such matters."

"I wouldn't have thought you would choose the Princess." she admitted, "I have heard rumors of her preferences." she told him honestly.

Draco frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Many have heard she favors people from lower classes. It is no secret she is friend with the Wesley family or even _Snape_."

"Who?"

Fleur shook her head, "The point is she doesn't like people who look down at lower classes."

His grey eyes widened upon hearing the new fact. _So that is why she was so angry._ "I see..." he trailed

"I will do the introduction but you'll do the rest." she looked at Draco, her dark blue eyes dancing with mischief. "I have a feeling I'm going to relish this." she smirked and moved towards the two friends, her arm still linked to her brother's.

* * *

"Shall I fetch you another glass of champagne for you?" Viktor asked kindly.

Hermione nodded, she had already broken her rule about having only one glass at the ball, therefore she handed her glass to him to fill.

"Oh damnation." she swore under her breath as soon as she saw _them_. Her gloved hand went to her mouth when the words slipped out. What was wrong with her? A lady never swore, especially in front of people. For a panicked moment she wondered if anyone had heard her.

When the Malfoys siblings stopped directly in front of her, she could tell by the other girl's smirk she was very aware of what had taken place between her little brother and her.

"Your highness" the blonde bowed respectfully before she continued, "I'm Fleur Malfoy. It's truly my honor to finally meet you."

Hermione nodded with courtesy, "The pleasure is all mine."

"My Lady, I would like to present you to my younger and only brother, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Princess Hermione, daughter of King Alexander II."

Draco bowed and Hermione sent him a glare before she turned to his sister, "Yes we have met each other before." she informed her rather flatly.

Ignoring her tone Draco held out his gloved hand, "May I have the honor of a dance?"

"I don't dance." she answered in a faint tone.

Lady Fleur laughed.

Hermione had thought she would annoy him with her answer since he had already witnessed her dancing with Viktor, but her refusal only caused his smile to widen more.

"I think I must insist on a dance. A punishment for your display of shockingly bad language." he teased her and Hermione blushed, she couldn't believe he had actually heard. His sister looked little puzzled but didn't ask them what they were speaking of.

"My Princess?"

She could feel many eyes staring at her and the whisper grew when she did not respond.

Could she refuse him? No, not really.

To her surprise, Viktor stepped forward, his brown eyes glared daggers at Draco. "The Princess is not interesting."

Draco ignored him and continued holding out his hand for her without even sparing Marquess Krum a glance.

"I do not believe you understand." Marquess Krum's tone became heated, "You're not welcome here."

"His Majesty would disagree" Draco replied with boredom, "Would you prefer to discuss this with him?"

Like he had gotten courage from Marquess Krum's display, Sir Vincent who was friend with the Bulgarian man spoke up, "I am sure there are plenty of other women that would love to dance with your establishment.

Lady Fleur flicked open her fan noisily, breaking the rising tension. "Have a care, Gentlemen. You forget whom you are dealing with. I wouldn't advice crossing us, especially my brother."

For the first time Draco showed interest in the gentlemen that were on the princess's side, "Your names, gentlemen?"

Sir Vincent, now suddenly nervous, run his fingers through his dark hair, blinking several times. "I can't imagine why that would be necessary."

"I find it very necessary." Draco replied with a malicious smile.

"I, on the other hand, do not." The Princess for the first time made her presence known as she stepped in. "I believe you have all forgotten where you are." As Vincent relaxed Fleur slightly tensed. _Looked like she remembered_ Thought Hermione _good_

Viktor looked at her, surprised was written all over his face. It wasn't every day he heard his childhood friend talking in such a cold tone. The princess was usually kind and sympathetic.

"One dance wouldn't hurt anyone." _I hope._ She placed her hand in his and his fingers curled protectively around hers when he led her away towards the dance floor, the crowd parted to make way for them.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he led her into the dance. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly and he pulled her close to him, even closer than the six inches allowed. Feeling him so near, his body pressed so close to her, the room spun. Closing her eyes, she focused on the steps of the dance, counting the off one by one as a way to distract herself.

"Open your eyes, Princess," he murmured close to her ear and when she didn't respond he continued, "Would you have everyone think being in my arms has left you swooning with passion?"

Her eyes flew open and she glared at him, "More likely they shall think I cannot bear the disgrace of being seen dancing with you." she taunted.

There was a flicker of anger in his eyes before they once more returned to the ice grey pools, and it had Hermione realize she was poking a sleeping dragon but she was wasn't afraid, if he was a dragon then she was a lioness.

"I simply wanted to apologize for our earlier misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" she scoffed, "You believe yourself to be superior to others."

"Because we _are_." he argued softly, trying to make her understand. "However, I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings."

Hermione looked away and changed topic, "You didn't need to cause a scene to apologize."

"Would you have accepted my apology if I had sent you a letter? Would you have addressed me on the street if I greeted you?" He smiled sardonically at her silence.

"You have no one to blame for that but yourself," she retorted. "Your conceited behavior makes it impossible for me to stand the mere sight if you."

Draco laughed and turned his gaze to the crowd that was watching them, "And yet here you are, dancing in my arms."

Hermione raised her chin, "Only out of politeness."

His eyes darkened, "Is that so…" he murmured and leaned in close, his lips hovering over her ear like a lover's kiss. "Have you danced with a lot of men _out of politeness_." he stressed the last words with a mocking tone.

Hermione nodded immediately as she stiffened in his arms and he responded by pulling her flush to him. She swore she could feel every masculine inch of him; she blushed at the thought of that.

"Even someone as selfish as me can recognize innocence." he murmured and she looked at him surprised.

"You believe yourself to be selfish?"

"Hmm" he made a sound of agreement, "I always get what I want my Lady," he pulled her closer as his voice became a whisper, "And I happen to like pretty sharp little things."

The brunette princess smiled somewhat coldly, "Then maybe you should go and fetch yourself a knife."

Draco threw his head back and laughed, he liked her sharp tongue and her confidence to voice whatever she was thinking; she was brutally honest.

Meanwhile Hermione tried to ignore the feeling she was getting and she scolded herself as the thought, of how beautiful his laugh was, crossed her mind. She became more aware of her surroundings. The tinkling sound of the orchestra had ceased as the dance floor had slowly emptied.

As Draco unwrapped his arms that had settled around her waist, he dropped a curtsey to the princess and she bowed in return. When he offered her his arm, she took it and he lead her back to Viktor who was patiently waiting for her. She refused to even as much as glance at him.

"Such a pretty couple the two of you make," Fleur commented with a mischievous look.

"Your highness, I believe you promised me a walk earlier."Viktor stated, smiling. He didn't bother to even wait for Draco to relinquish Hermione before he held out his arm.

Hermione took Viktor's arm eagerly and let him lead her outside. She needed to get away from Draco Malfoy and the intense foreign feelings he was arousing her.

As they were walking away, Draco's gaze and his sister spoke, clearly amused by the way the night turned out, "The Princess is not unaffected by you."

"I know," he answered, smiling at his sister's soothing words.

"It won't be easy, it's nearly impossible." she warned him.

"Nothing is impossible in life sister and nothing worth having for is ever easy." His eyes lingered on her as Krum told her something and she laughed. It was as if she was lit up from within and the feeling that had been growing within him to have her, to possess her was impossible to deny.

She really was a quite pretty little thing.

* * *

The rest of the night passed, in Hermione's opinion, boringly; she greeted and met a lot of people; include men from young to old age who were interested to ask her hand in marriage. She was currently discussing with her father who was the 'best' suitor for her.

"You cannot say no one caught your attention!" the King's usual calm and reasonable voice was quite loud and panicky; it was a good thing that the celebration had finished half an hour ago and all guests had left.

The Princess felt the need to roll her eyes but she held back; she could never be disrespectful towards her father. They, after all, only had each other. "No one caught my attention." she said slowly as if she was talking to a child instead to the King.

The princess's father closed his eyes and forced himself to calm; he was getting too old for this, "You danced with Marquess Krum." he pointed out, "And you seemed to be happy with him."

Hermione didn't respond for few minutes; it was true that Viktor was a true gentleman and seemed to want to please her unlike the Malfoy-boy who seemed to be tedious, but he was her childhood friend and she could never see him more than that.. "Why do you want me to find a husband so much, I'm only nineteen!"

"Nineteen? Why, I was only twenty when I married your mother who was sixteen!"

Hermione softened at the mention of her mother, "Well, I'm not my mother."

There was a pregnant silence before the King placed his hand on his daughter's cheek, stroking her light skin softly, "I disagree, you are just like your mother." he said tenderly, "Same hair, same nose, same fire." he chuckled at the last word, "Hermione it is also your duty as my daughter to bare children."

Hermione uncrossed her arms, "I understand, father, just give me the chance to fall in love like mother did with you."

He paused for a moment before he finally decided, "Alright but-"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" she cut him off as she hugged him tightly and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Mistress?" a shy voice spoke, "I'm sorry for the interruption but do you not think it's time for you to change into something more comfortable, a nightgown, perhaps?" the red haired girl suggested.

"You are right." Hermione excused herself and headed to her room which was a little too big for one person.

Knowing her handmaiden, Hermione should have predicted that the red-haired girl would eventually question her about the ball that was held for her birthday, "Marquess Krum seemed to be very interesting in you." she said as she combed Hermione's long curly hair.

"He is nothing more than a friend, Ginevra, I could never see him as anything more." she responded, "By the way where was Ronald? I thought I had seen him but maybe I was wrong."

"Oh he was there but he became drunken and father took him home. Mother was furious"

They both laughed at that knowing Molly Wesley's temper

Ginevra broke the silence that had taken place once they finished laughing and she asked as she continued combing, "What about you and Lord Malfoy? You would make _so_ beautiful children." she let out a sigh after she spoke in a dreamily voice.

"Don't speak nonsense, Ginevra." Hermione raised her chin, "He may had seemed amiable but he is jackanapes and cork-brained."

Ginevra stifled a giggle; she knew the Princess was proud, independent and strong-minded.

She had learnt how Hermione's mind worked; Ginevra was only thirteen when she started working as the Princess's handmaiden and after four years working for her, Ginevra still had no regrets. The Princess was a kind and fair person, she had never acted ill towards to her and she would go as far as telling they could almost be considered friends.

"Let's not forget, you as much of a green girl as I am" at that Ginevra flushed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room the King was in deep thoughts. In the throne room anyone who entered could feel the power that emanated from the throne itself. The throne was a high back chair made of a deep dark oak finish with a red velvet cushion. The throne's sit at the top of a three stepped platform which just added to the Prestige of power that anyone could feel; the rest of the room looked to be the same as the rest of the keep. High windows, many tapestries hang from the walls as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights.

The King let out a heavy sigh as he continued stroking his chin.

King Alexander William Granger III became the heir to the throne on the death of his father in 1792, succeeding his grandfather, Alexander II, in 1796.

King Alexander III was widely known for two things: for his fairness and the love he had for his daughter.

His wife – Elizabeth had died nine years ago when Hermione was just ten years old and from that day he had promised to himself nothing would ever harm his daughter.

His dear Hermione; so brave and intelligent just like her mother.

While his daughter had inherited her mother's dark curly hair, her eyes were his.

Nevertheless, King Alexander was concerned; he loved his daughter with his whole heart but he was getting too old and before he left the world he wanted to ensure his daughter's happiness and if he was lucky he wanted to see her having his grandchildren.

Therefore when Duke Lucius Malfoy's son requested to see him after the ball, King Arthur had allowed him to stay. Lucius was one of his oldest and dearest friends, it was because of his wife; Duchess Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) that he met Elizabeth in the first place.

With a low bow the young man said to the King, "Your Majesty I would like to formally ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

King Alexander looked stunned, "Do you have any money to keep her?" inquired the King. His daughter deserved to be treated like a queen.

Draco nodded proudly, "I can offer you twenty barrels filled with gold and even more as long as I get to have her."

"Why such an interest Draco, you barely know her and you want to make her your wife?" King Arthur's eyes narrowed in skepticism.

"She has fire, your Majesty." a faint smirk appeared on his face, "I like fire." was all he said.

"Then you are going to love her." murmured the King before her said louder, "My daughter is my dearest treasure Draco, I will not force her to be with anyone." his deep voice echoed in the marble hall, "However if Hermione accept, then you must know you already have my blessing."

Grey eyes widened slightly; he had expected it to be more difficult but apparently his father was honest when he said he had good friendship and partnership with the King. "Thank you, your Majesty." Draco bowed and left determined.

He would make the princess his.

After all, he _was_ a Malfoy.

* * *

The next evening the handmaiden prepared her Princess for the walk the new suitor had requested. Of course Hermione didn't want to go but after a little talk with her father which had made her feel guilty. Hermione somewhat unwillingly accepted."I think it has to be little tighter." Ginevra observed and nodded as she decided. Going back to her work, she grasped the strings more tightly and she pulled with all her might. The fine boned corset was made of a pale, creamy satin, edged with lace.

"If it's tighter I won't be able to breathe!" Hermione managed to say as she blew some curls that had gotten in front of her eyes.

The corset had shoulder straps and the bust was supported rather than squished together. It was short and supported the bust, while the fabric was firmly woven cotton.

The bodice had a back opening with drawstring ties at the waist and neckline, and a bib-style front opening with attached under bodice.

"Ooff!" Hermione gasped as the last remaining air left her lungs. Straitening slowly, she went to the mirror and turned to the side, slipping a measuring ribbon around her slender waist, she smiled in satisfaction.

"Happy?" her handmaiden asked as the Princess sat down on the chair to let her make her hair.

The Princess nodded; just because she didn't want to go, it didn't mean she didn't care about her appearance. Like any other girl in England she wanted to look at her best, the difference was that she didn't want to in order to have her suitor's attention but for herself. "You never said who the visitor is."

"Oh didn't I?" Ginevra asked innocently and hid a smile, "I spoke to Harry and he told me it was someone from the ball." she lied. Truth to be told, she had spoken to Harry and he had told her the identity of the new suitor but Ginevra knew if she were to tell the princess, she would probably run away to hide until the man left.

"Harry has been spending an awfully long time with you." Hermione observed with a sly smirk on her face, "And he seems to be enjoying it very much."

Ginevra blushed; her mistress knew of the feelings she had been harboring for Harry and she never lost a chance to tease her, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, "Ah ha, I can tell he fancies you."

Her heart started beating little faster but she ignored it. "It doesn't matter." Ginevra said sadly, "You know how my parents feel about his." Ginevra's father hated Severus with passion along with his wife. Their hatred was mostly based on Lily's rejection when she refused to marry their best friend James Potter. Since then the Wesley family had been harbored nothing but ill feelings towards the Snape family, all expect Ginevra who was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Harry.

Harry Snape was one of the cutest boys in London, with his black messy hair and the rare shade of green eyes. He was the son of Lily Evans and Severus Snape He was working in the castle as a footman and he was also the Princess's best friend much to everyone's surprise.

Hermione had met Harry during Christmas holidays, one year after her mother's death, Harry had been there to comfort her and since then they had become best friends. After convincing her father to allow Harry to work for them, the King had slowly embraced Harry and the green eyed boy became part of their little family along with Ginevra.

"Ready." Ginevra announced with a proud smile.

Hermione glanced herself at the mirror and smiled back. Hair curly hair was pulled back into a bun at the back of her head with few curly bangs spreading across her forehead. It was a style imitated by the Greek and Roman sculptures, and was quite common which was why Hermione slightly dislike it. She was never an attention seeker but she had always liked making difference.

After wearing her silky opaque stockings, she wore her leather white gloves and tied her flats with decorative ribbons.

"Well, how do I look?" Hermione asked, twirling around in front of her, showing off her new dress, which Ginevra guessed had cost the earth. It was creamy, with broad blue stripes, a nipped waist and a full skirt. She looked lovely like she always did, but Ginevra couldn't help but feel a little jealous; if she could wear these kind of dressed then maybe Harry would have fallen for her by now.

"Beautiful as always."

Rolling her eyes and letting out an unladylike snorting she turned around, "What are your plans while I'll be gone?" Hermione asked as she picked her mother's old white pearls and wore them around her neck. She knew eventually she would have to marry someone, if not for herself then for her father's shake.

Ginevra sat on the princess's bed and rubbed her forehead when she let out a huff, "My mother wants me to buy a new dress in hopes of finding me a suitable husband, as if I would want anyone else than Harry!" the red-haired girl exclaimed little melodramatically and she continued, "And when I avoid that subject she always fuss over my studies. For goodness's shake she has seven children and she always annoys because I'm a girl. It's so unfair!" she crossed her arms.

Hermione chuckled but did not comment; it was true the Weasleys had more children than they could afford but Hermione had witnessed Molly's love for her children; Ginevra with her cheerfulness, Ronald with his childless, Fred and George with their weird and funny pranks, Percy with his ambitiousness, Charlie with his love for animals, and William with his seriousness.

Every Weasley had something unforgettable. She still remembered the first time she had visited them. The wins; Fred and Charlie had pulled a prank on her that made Molly extremely embarrassed and furious. And even though Hermione didn't like pranks, as a matter of fact she despised them; she couldn't help, but admit the twins were funny if not geniuses.

However, in that tiny, dark part of her heart where she kept the memories of her mother, she longed to know what it felt like to have a mother fussing over your studies, choosing dressed with you, trying to find a husband for you, and siblings who would protect you and decide along with your father if a young man was good enough for their sister, she smiled at the thought of that.

After saying goodbye to Ginevra, Hermione decided to go to her father's study. It was the place he spent most of his time of day and was surprised when she received no answer. She carefully opened the door and entered even though her father wasn't there. It was quite empty and she quickly went to the section of wall lined with books.

She loved books more than anything, dresses, jewelries were nothing compared to them. Hermione could spend days reading and she wouldn't even realized if it wasn't for Harry and Ginevra. Searching for the title she was looking for, she slid out the volume, just as she heard voices coming from downstairs.

Not wanting to embarrass her father, Hermione quickly placed the book back to its original place and headed downstairs. She could hear her father laughing and an awfully familiar voice that made her pause.

 _No_

 _Freaking_

 _Way_

"Hermione there you are." Her father greeted her; a huge smile was spread on his face. Her father hadn't smile like that since she was a child. "Draco was telling me of his plans." he nodded in approval, "I'm sure you'll have a great time." he turned to the boy. "I'm glad you asked in a fashionable hour, not many do." he praised.

"Of course," Draco nodded, "It was no problem."

Alexander looked at his daughter and he extended his hand, "Well, Hermione you know it is rude to keep someone waiting."

Hermione looked at Malfoy, he really was the devil. _He had probably planned all this._ she thought. She wanted to say no, to go back to her room or go find Harry but she couldn't do that. Not when her father looked so happy and proud for her.

Going closer to him, Hermione took the arm he was offering and smiled tightly, "Shall we go."

Draco smirked, his cold eyes looking at her with an emotion she couldn't name, "Of course my Princess."

* * *

 **Vocabulary for some words I used** (you may know some already):

 _Bit o' Muslin – A woman of who gives sexual favors in exchange for payment. A prostitute_

 _Chaperon – A respectable female in charge of an unmarried young lady in public, especially responsible for making sure she behaves herself around the opposite sex._

 _Cossacks – A man's long trouser inspired by the Russians. These were extremely comfortable being of a loose, baggy fit._

 _Cork-brained – Foolish, stupid._

 _Fashionable hour – In London the three hours between 4:30 and 7:30 pm were for the ton to walk and ride through Hyde Park to be seen and socialize._

 _Footman – Male servant under the authority of the butler. They served at dinner, accompanied ladies of the house on errands and social calls, and looked after the lamps and candles in a house._

 _Jackanapes – A rude person_

 _Ladybird – A man's lover or kept mistress_

 _Green Girl: a girl who is young and inexperienced._

 _Amiable – friendly Barrister_ _–_ _a lawyer_

 **A/N:** So that was the first part. I was going to make it _one-shot_ but it was becoming too big so I'll update some other chapters.

This was my first time writing _Draco/Hermione_ and in general _Harry Potter_ fanfiction,

 **So please review and let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **xLonelyDreamerx**_


End file.
